Why Pigma And Andrew Were Kicked Out
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: There is a reason they got kicked out, its a good reason too. It all started when Pigma watched a scary movie one night.


**This is a quick little one shot I decided to make. I wanted to make this for a while but never got around to it. Well here you go, hope you like it!**

Pigma laid in his bed watching a movie. "Robots from outer space! I love this movie!"

"You're going to get scared Pigma." He said to himself wearing a sock puppet on his hand, pretending it was the one talking.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"You're a puppet, what do you know?"

"As much as you, stupid!"

Pigma glared at the sock puppet, took it off his hand and threw it. "Stupid sock, I won't get scared." Five minutes later he was screaming like a woman. Even after the movie ended Pigma couldn't sleep, he laid in his bed, in the dark shaking under the covers. Finally, he fell asleep. Only for his alarm to go off a couple minutes later.

He forced a smile as he got up and put his clothes on. He walked out and walked around the ship in a wary manner. He screamed as he heard a tick, it was only a clock. He screamed again when he heard clicking, he looked down to find a toy, he wiped sweat from his face and forced a laugh. "Wow! Scared of a little toy! Ha!" He jumped out of his clothes up to the ceiling when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Pigma what are you doing?!" Andrew asked annoyed.

He looked down at Andrew and sighed in relief as he jumped down and pulled his clothes on. "Oh it's just you Andrew."

"Who else would it be?" He asked annoyed.

"Um… a robot?"

"A robot?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just overreacting."

"Ya think?!"

Pigma smiled in a sheepish manner. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Andrew rolled his eyes and walked off.

Pigma walked down the hall to Wolf's room, he was going to walk passed but stopped when he heard him talking.

"Come on little buddy play it again! Pleeeasse?! For me!"

Pigma pulled away, his butt cheeks shaking in terror. "Why was Wolf talking to his radio like that? Could it be he's a …... **Robot?!** Nah! That makes no sense." He looked back when he heard him talking again.

"Bee boo boo beep!"

"Why was Wolf talking **that** way to his radio? Could it be he's a ….. **Robot?!** Nah! That makes no sense." He looked back when he heard music and his eyes shrank, his butt cheeks were going like plane propellers now.

He was moving like a robot on top of his desk. As robot music blasted.

Pigma ran off screaming like woman all the way to Andrew's room and started banging on the door. "ANDREW! ANDREW! WOLF IS A ROBOT!"

Andrew opened the door and Pigma screamed. Andrew had a green paste on his face and pickles on his eyes.

"STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?!"

"YOU'RE A ROBOT TOO!"

"Wait what?! I am not a robot Pigma! I am working on my **gorgeous** face!" He took it all off and Pigma screamed even louder.

"YOU'RE SO UGLY!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry."

"What are you going on about now Pigma? Robots again? Are you serious?!"

"You don't understand Andrew; Wolf is a robot!"

Andrew stared at him with a dull expression and closed the door on him.

"Andrew wait! It's true!"

Andrew went back into the bathroom and started the bath, he stuck a toe in after a minute, it was just right. He smiled and took off his robe and got into the tub, he put some bubbles in it and sighed as he let himself relax and let his guard down. He smiled as he enjoyed the silence, no more of pigma's idiocy. Just relaxation.

All of a Sudden Pigma popped out of the middle of the tub. " **I SWEAR IT'S TRUE ANDREW! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"**

Andrew screamed. And screamed. And screamed some more. Then he took a breath and screamed some more. And a bit more. Finally, he calmed down, fear got replaced with rage. " **PIGMA GET OUT!"** He took a gun out and shot at him, Pigma went back under and disappeared. Andrew got out and dried off and got his clothes on.

Andrew walked out and Pigma grabbed him by the shirt. " **PLEASE! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"**

Andrew glared at him. "Get your filthy hands off me Pigma."

He did so and stood there silent.

"Now calm and – "

 **"WOLF WOLF WOLF!"**

Wolf burst out of his room and ran over. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"

 **"ANDREW HAS A JOKE TO TELL YOU!"**

Wolf looked to Andrew. "Well Andrew, let's hear it."

"Um… uh…. Why did the pirate not let his baby see the movie? BECAUSE IT WAS RATED ARG!" He laughed a bit and stared at Wolf, sweat dripping from his face.

"Find something productive to do Andrew." He then walked off.

"Ya see?! He didn't laugh because he couldn't, because **HE'S A ROBOT!"**

Andrew rolledhis eyes. "That doesn't make him a robot! "Obviously he's heard it before."

"I'll prove it again!"

"No Pigma wait d— "

"WOLF WOLF WOLF!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"

"Did you know Andrew's uncle never hugs him? Isn't that sad?!" Pigma said while crying.

"Yes I suppose that is rather sad, but Andrew can hug himself in his room." Then he walked off.

"You see?! He didn't cry, because he couldn't cry because HE'S A ROBOT!"

Andrew glared at him. "I'll have you know my uncle hugs me all the time!"

"I'll prove it once more!"

"Pigma NO ST—"

"WOLF WOLF WOLF!"

Wolf sighed as he walked over. "This better be good."

"ANDREW LOVES YOU!"

Wolf stared at Andrew awkwardly a moment, Andrew laughed a little, rubbing his head.

"I- I'll be honest with you; I don't know how to respond to that. Stop bothering me Andrew, I have important business to attend to." He then walked off.

 **"Pigma…."** Andrew was growing red in the face with anger. "Wolf is not a robot, so stop it!"

* * *

Wolf sighed as he sat in his chair. "Finally I can get my important business done." He took out a boiled egg and some salt and was about to pour it all on.

"WOLF WOLF WOLF!"

Wolf yelped in surprise and the salt flew out of his hands and into his eyes. He howled in pain and ran out of his room to the bathroom.

Wolf came out screaming bloody murder. His eye was bright red, and he had an egg in one hand and an empty salt shaker in the other. He ran passed them and into the bathroom.

* * *

Pigma turned to Andrew. "Now do you believe me?!"

"Yes! What do we do?! Quick call the galactic federation!" Andrew said frantically.

Pigma took out Andrew's cell phone and dialed their number.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Andrew the entire galaxy is at stake here!"

 _"Hello, you've reached the galactic federations automated phone service."_

Pigma's eyes shrank, and so did his butt cheeks, so much so that he farted. "ANDREW! THE ROBOTS ARE RUNNING THE GALACTIC FEDERATION!"

"NOT THE GALACTIC FEDERATION!" He then took his cell phone and called Flippy.

 _"Hello?"_

"Flippy! Robots have taken over the galaxy!"

 _"…...And? Why are you even calling me? You always try to k—"_

"OUR GALAXY!"

 _"WHAT?! AHH!"_ A loud zoom came from the other line, and then a crash.

"What do we do now?!"

"I don't know! Hey a nickel!"

"Pigma focus!"

"Sorry!"

The bathroom door opened and Wolf walked out. "Ah, that's better, now to go do the robot with my little buddy."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Wait I thought robots couldn't love?"

"It's not that kind of love!"

"We need to find out what that robot did with the real Wolf! But how?!"

"Well, in the movie the hero teams up with a buddy and they get the poop from the robot!"

"Wait, they…. They **Poop** , on the robot?"

"Yeah! Ya know, the information!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but Pigma, LET'S GET THAT POOP!"

Wolf was at his desk eating a Twinkie when Andrew and Pigma walked in. "Oh, it's you two, what's up?" He stared at them with nervousness. "Um… w-what are you doing with that rope? And why'd you lock the door? WHO'S DRIVING THE SHIP?!"

Andrew and Pigma pounced on him and a big fight ensued, Wolf got overwhelmed with ease and tied to his chair.

"PIGMA! ANDREW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! YOU BETTER UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!"

Andrew gave him a dirty look. "SHATAP!" Then he slapped him hard across the face.

"Oh my g…... WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I SAID SHATAP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Then he slapped him again.

Pigma broke down crying. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" And ran into a corner of the room.

Andrew walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Pigma, what's wrong?"

"Oh Andrew, watching you slap Wolf like that... IT'S JUST TOO HORRIBLE TO WATCH!"

"No! That's not Wolf! That's roboWolf!"

"Oh yeah."

"And the only way to deal with these robot types is to make em talk!"

Pigma smiled a cool smile. "Riiight!" Then he ran over and slapped Wolf in the face.

"Pigma you gotta ask him a question first!"

"Oh, right. WHAT COLOR IS MY UNDERWEAR!" Then he slapped him again.

"Pigma let me handle this!" He pushed by and turned off the lights and put a lamp over him. He then glared at him. "WHERE'S WOLF?!"

"What? I'm Wolf!"

He then slapped him. "We can do this all night if you want. WHERE'S WOLF!"

"I'm Wolf!"

SLAP!

Pigma stepped in. "WHERE'S WOLF?!"

"I am Wolf!"

SLAP!

"Where's Wolf?!"

"I am Wolf!"

"Where's Wolf?!"

"I am Wolf!"

"Where's Wolf?!"

 **"I am Wolf! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM!"**

Pigma rubbed his chin impressed. "This is one stubborn robot."

Wolf stopped, astonished at how stupid they both were. " **WHAAAAAT?! YOU THINK I'M A ROBOT?!"**

"We don't think, we know!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! You're both idiots! **I AM WOLF!"**

Andrew went over to Pigma in annoyance. "He's not cracking; we'll never get it out of him this way."

"I have an idea. Keep an eye on him Andrew, don't fall for any of his robo tricks!" Then he ran off. He came back with a blender. "If robo Wolf won't tell us where Wolf is, maybe one of his little robot buddies will."

"Pigma… that's blender."

"Yeah but I saw him talking to his radio before, he called it **his little buddy."**

 **"Oh! Is that so?** Put it on the desk Pigma!"

"You're gonna interrogate my blender? You're crazy!"

Pigma did so and Andrew smiled a wicked smile. "We're just gonna see what your little buddy knows." He then took out his gun.

"No, wait! What're you gonna do to my blender?! That cost me money!"

Andrew ignored his pleas as he glared at the blender. "Where's Wolf?!" No answer. Andrew shot it in the face many times.

"NOOOOO! THAT COST ME TWENTY-FOUR NINETY-FIVE!"

"I guess it didn't know anything."

"Go get the toaster."

He ran off and came back with Wolf's toaster.

"No! Not my toaster! THAT COST ME THIRTY-TWO FIFTY!"

Andrew didn't even ask a question he just shot it in the face. Then they got his other blender.

"SIXTY-TWO SIXTY-SEVEN!"

BANG! BANG!

Then they got his coffee machine.

"F- well actually that one was a gift. It was from my great, great great great greaaaaaaaaaaaaat grandfather. He gave it to me on his death bed. It's all I have left to remember him by."

BANG BANG!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PAPPY!"

Then Pigma dragged in Wolf's ship. This is the last robot Andrew.

"NOOOO! NOT MY SHIP! I RAISED IT MYSELF! I GOT IT WHEN IT WAS JUST A LITTLE REPLICA!" He then broke down balling.

This got Andrew and Pigma's attention.

"I thought you said robots couldn't cry?"

Pigma shrugged with a smile. "I-I also said they couldn't love!"

"OOHHH I LOVED IT LIKE IT WAS MY OWN!"

"W-well at least he's not laughing!"

"OOHHHH I REMEMBER THE LAUGHS WE USED TO SHARE!"

Andrew turned to Pigma with a raised eyebrow. "Pigma tell me, how exactly did that movie end?"

"What? OH THE ENDING! THE ENDING WAS GREAT!" He laughed a little. "TURNS OUT THERE… weren't any robots…... After all…." He laughed in a nervous manner. Then looked at his wrist like he had a watch. "OH LOOK AT THE TIME I GOTTA GO FAP!" Then he ran off.

Andrew stared at Wolf awkwardly and forced a smile as he took a broom and started sweeping.

"AAANNNNDDDREEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

 **Did you like it? I hope so, I liked it. Well see you later!**


End file.
